


Four Letters

by littlemissaddict



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Luke comes to terms with how he feels about Julie but is reluctant to tell her but with a little encouragement from the guys he finally does
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Kudos: 49





	Four Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Four Letters by Lawson

The first time Luke had set eyes on Julie he’d known she was special, he had made a point to get to know her and they had become fast friends, probably their mutual love and passion for music. Lately though Luke had begun to realise that his feelings for her weren’t just platonic he had fallen for her but he had decided that he wasn’t going to tell her and risk losing her as a friend. It was hard especially since they were together pretty much all the time whether they were hanging out as a group with Reggie and Alex, when they were writing songs and even preforming. Sharing the microphone with her was always tough as it seemed that she was singing to him, staring into each others eyes as they sang it always got his heart racing and he hard to practically force himself not to just drop everything and pull her into a kiss mid song.

Even the guys had noticed so clearly he wasn’t being as subtle about it as he thought he was and Flynn, of course she had noticed, the girl doesn’t miss a thing and she had tried to question him about it multiple times but luckily the guys always managed to pull him away before it got too awkward. That didn’t save him from the questions though as Reggie and Alex like to pick up were Flynn had left off but at least they weren’t as intimidating as her.

Though todays band rehearsal had finished early as Julie had to leave and the boys were clearly sick of Luke pining over Julie that they tried again to get Luke to just tell her how he felt.

“Luke you do realise you will never know how she feels unless you tell her, right?” Alex questioned as soon as Julie left, Luke sighed he was tired of hearing this, he knew that if told her he would get his answer be it good or bad but he’d been over it time and time again in his head, different scenarios and he’d always come to the conclusion that he’d rather have her in his life as a friend than have it get weird if she didn’t fell the same.

“Yes Alex I know” Luke replied rolling his eyes “but you know why I don’t want to”

“Well I’m just saying I don’t know how much more pining I can take” Alex says sarcastically twirling his drumsticks

“Yeah Luke, I don’t know how much more obvious you can be” Reggie agreed “you’re always looking at her with heart eyes and you smile like and idiot whenever your around her or talking about her” he teased, nudging Luke as he put his bass away. 

“Even if I wanted to tell her, it’s not like I could you know how I get when I try to talk about my emotions or whatever it never comes out right and somehow it always seems to go wrong” Luke sighs defeatedly

“Why-why don’t you try writing a song then you know just like when your wrote Unsaid” Alex suggested “and if you don’t want to sing it to her by yourself, me and Reg could always help you, y’know backup or whatever with the music” he says putting a comforting hand on Luke’s shoulder and looking to Reggie who is nodding in agreement

“Thanks guys, I’ll try but I can’t promise anything” he quietly agrees and that’s what he spends thinking about at any chance that he gets. Constantly scribbling down ideas in his journal, things like ‘ Wish my heart could talk // But its all in my head’ ‘ If I keep on holding back // You’d be the best I never had // And that haunts me’ 

He keeps thinking about how lovestruck and sappy the lyrics are and it’s things he’d never usually write about but this is for Julie and it’s how she makes him feel. He just hopes that it’s worth it and that she doesn’t want to not know him afterwards. 

When he finally shows the song to the guys he still not a hundred percent sure he wants to sing it to Julie he’s still certain that she doesn’t like him like that but they love the song anyway

“A little different to what you usually write Luke” Alex chuckles handing him the journal back after he’s finished reading it 

“Shut up” Luke blushes he knows it’s not and he’s nervous “can we just work on putting it to music please” and Reggie nods giving Alex a little push towards his drum kit in hopes that it’ll distract him from his teasing and Luke’s grateful for it. They spend the full day working on the song and before they leave Alex makes it clear that he wants Luke to show Julie at the end of the next band rehearsal and Reggie agrees although he doesn’t make a big deal out of it the way Alex does and Luke knows he cares but damn he can be pushy when he wants to be.

The next band rehearsal comes and Luke’s nervous but he’s in a good mood the new song that he and Julie wrote sounded really good as they all preformed it, that and Julie’s been smiling at him the whole time so he plucks up the courage when they finish to show her the song.

“Hey Julie the guys and I have been working on something do you want to listen” he asks and she looks at him puzzled it’s not like them to work on songs without her but she agrees and takes a seat as they all take their positions and Luke begins.

**I’ve been down this road before // The minute that we get closer I get colder // Got an angel in my sight // But it's these demons deep inside // They can’t hold ya**

**And all my friends keep on wondering why I haven’t tried // I ask myself that question over again // It’s like your love keeps on counting down // Am I running out? // Wish my heart could talk // But its all in my head**

**If I had 5 more words I’d say I wish you were mine // But it’s these four letters that hold me back every time // It might take 3 more drinks I’ll tell you what’s on my mind // But If I’m too late my heart breaks for this one thing // You & I **

Julie is really confused by this point and Luke can tell but he tries not to think about because if he does he’s not going to be able to get through this. He carries on singing

**I know you’d take my stubborn heart // And you would you heal all of these scars // If I let you in If I keep on holding back // You’d be the best I never had // And that haunts me**

**And all your friends keep on wondering why I haven’t tried // I ask myself that question over again // I know your love keeps on counting down // Am I running out? // Wish my heart could talk // But its all in my head**

**If i had 5 more words I’d say I wish you were mine // But it’s these four letters that hold me back every time // It might take 3 more drinks I’ll tell you what’s on my mind // But If I’m too late my heart breaks for this one thing // You and I**

Luke only realises now that he’s moved so he’s directly in front of Julie looking into her eyes as he sings 

**Your eyes your look // Your skin your love // It gets too much & I don’t know if I’ll be good enough // Your eyes your look // Your skin your love // It gets too much & I don’t know if I’ll be good enough**

**5 more words I’d say I wish you were mine // But it’s these four letters that hold me back every time // It might take 3 more drinks I’ll tell you what’s on my mind // But If I’m too late my heart breaks for this one thing // You & I**

He finishes the song and he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest, he knows he should say something but he doesn’t know what to say but he hears Alex behind them saying something about giving the two a minute as he drags Reggie out behind him.

“Luke, what’s going on” Julie asks when it’s just the two of them, standing so she doesn’t have to look up at Luke 

“Um, I-I wrote that for you, Julie” he stutters the nerves back now that they’re alone “I love you Julie and it’s-it;s the only way I could think of telling you how I um how I felt” he finishes eyes looking to the floor still not knowing what her reaction will be but she reaches for his face lifting it up so that she can look into his eyes when she speaks 

“Luke you’re adorable” she smiles and Luke smiles softly back at her “the song was beautiful, I didn’t know you felt that way otherwise I’d have probably done this a lot sooner” she chuckles and pulls him closer. Luke’s shocked for a second before he realises that she’s pulling him in for a kiss, it’s soft and he can feel her smile against his lips and when she pulls back she leans her forehead against his “I Love you too Luke” and he can’t believe his luck she loves him back, she doesn’t hate him so he pulls her in for another kiss.

They pull away when they hear clapping and cheering behind them and they turn to see Alex and Reggie in the doorway.

“You were listening weren’t you” Luke states looking between the two and they nod but he’s not mad he’s thankful because if it wasn’t for them he would of never told Julie how he felt, he looks back to her and she’s got a big smile on her face and he can’t help himself, he pulls her close pressing another kiss to her lips before they follow the guys out of the studio.


End file.
